


stay

by lusehun



Series: selu [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun





	stay

  
  
sehun lets out a harsh sound as luhan tugs on the strands of his hair, biting his lip hard enough it draws blood. in return, sehun clamps his nails into the very depths of luhan’s skin, engraving lines down his back, earning a groan from the man above him.  
  
they had fought. sehun can't remember for the life of him what about, not when luhan pushed him down onto the cold wooden floor, jutting hip bones touching his stomach, invading his personal space. not when their shirts came off and luhan dropped kisses on his collarbones, his neck, his jaw; his back lifting off the ground, body arching into luhan’s. it had been so long since luhan had touched him. too long.  
  
he can't remember who had started the argument, but he had a feeling it was luhan and this is his odd way of making it up to him; soft hands sliding down his torso, fingers threatening to slide under the waistband of his sweats as they slowly trail over. sehun sucks in a breath and lets his eyes flutter close, long eyelashes touching the heights of his cheekbones as luhan’s hand reaches his clothed dick and palms it, bringing him to full hardness.  
  
he doesn’t know if it’s from the fight or the actions that followed after, but he can tell luhan is pumped with a certain kind of adrenaline; panting as his hot breath tickles sehun’s skin, despite being on the giving end, not the receiving like sehun is, pliant under luhan’s touch. sehun moves his hands down from where they’re placed on the small of luhan’s back, slipping into his sweats only to find luhan isn’t wearing any underwear, just like him.  
  
luhan licks and kisses up sehun’s neck before landing on his mouth, swallowing the moans that spill carelessly from his lips. sehun grinds up into luhan’s hand and squeezes and pulls his ass, nails digging into flesh once again, willing him to go faster, to do more. luhan gives his dick a slightly too tight squeeze, licking into his mouth so perfectly – before pulling back completely, admiring the mess beneath him.  
  
“tell me you need this. tell me you need me,” luhan speaks a little too softly. sehun only stares back at him, dazed and confused. “please, sehun.” sehun can sense the slight desperation leaking from his tiny voice; luhan’s insecure. sehun can’t understand why.  
  
instead of questioning it, sehun only nods slightly and whispers “yeah, hyung. i need you,” with a faint smile on his lips, pulling luhan back down to him.  
  
luhan kisses the top of his head, cupping sehun’s cheek with his right hand as he whispers an apology. his lips move to the faint, easily covered freckle (with all the bb cream they use) under sehun’s eye, then to his nose, then to the multiple moles and scars on his cheeks. sehun whines and leans up to kiss luhan back, pushing his tongue into luhan’s mouth.  
  
“hyung, you didn’t finish…” sehun breathes out between kisses that had accelerated in pace.  
  
“i’m getting there, sehunnie. trust me,” luhan laughs out in response before delving back into the younger’s mouth, hands running down his sides. sehun can only hear their sloppy kisses and luhan’s heavy breathing and he had missed this so, so much.  
  
luhan then pulls away and sehun can only see the lust swimming in beautiful dark eyes. they keep their gazes locked as luhan trails wet kisses down sehun’s body, giving one last kiss on his belly button before he gets up to grab a bottle of lube from his drawers.  
  
he sits back down on the floor and pushes sehun’s legs up and pulls his sweats down and off, laughing at sehun's lack of underwear.   
luhan puts his hands on sehun’s knees, spreading them, before sitting between pale thighs. sehun watches as luhan pours lube onto his pretty fingers, shivering slightly when the cold substance touches his entrance. luhan rubs circles into sehun’s hip with his free hand as he sinks in a digit, moving slowly as he watches sehun who is also watching him, head tilted upwards in an uncomfortable way.  
  
luhan’s gaze flickers back to the task at hand, and he adds a second finger, looking up to find sehun scrunching up his face. it really had been a while, with their busy schedule.  
  
“you okay, hun-ah?”  
  
sehun smiles faintly and nods, clenching around the two fingers as he lets out a moan. luhan grins at the response and increases the pace, enjoying the sight of sehun clamping his hand over his mouth, attempting to muffle his voice. kissing sehun’s stomach again, luhan pulls out and climbs up sehun’s long body, purposefully brushing over his erect dick, before pushing his fingers straight back in.  
  
“i want to hear you,” luhan says, pulling sehun’s hand away from his mouth and holding it in his grasp as his other hand continues to pump fingers in and out. sehun throws an arm around luhan’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him. soon enough luhan is finger fucking sehun with three fingers, fast and rough, making his hand ache but enjoying the way sehun isn’t holding back anymore, moaning without restraint (although luhan’s mouth swallows most of them).  
  
“hyung-”  
  
“are you ready?” luhan asks.  
  
sehun looks up at him with tears in the corners of his eyes, only able to muster a small yes.  
  
luhan pulls down his own sweats and pours some more lube on his hand for good measure, wrapping it around his length and giving a few tugs as sehun watches on with a lust filled gaze. he aligns his dick to sehun’s entrance and slowly slides in, sighing in contentment at the tight heat around him.  
  
waiting for sehun to adjust, he bends down and nibbles on his ear, then whispering “i missed you,” lips soft against heated skin.  
  
“i missed you too, luhan hyung,” sehun whispers back, eyes full of admiration.  
  
luhan slowly begins to move, only increasing speed when sehun tells him to. he finds sehun’s hands and laces their fingers together, resting them either side of his body. tears pool in sehun’s eyes again and luhan kisses them away, watching in amazement as his eyes flutter shut, long lashes wet.  
  
“pretty baby, don’t cry,” luhan practically sings and sehun pouts in response, bottom lip jutting out; earning a laugh from luhan, only to be cut off by a moan when sehun clenches around him.  
  
fucking luhan -- being fucked by luhan -- is unpredictable. sometimes he likes it fast and rough, skin slapping against skin, bite marks, bruises and other marks, a race of who will come undone first. one of them, or both of them often end up with a limp. other times, gentle, almost too gentle. slow and soft, as if he wants their moment to last forever.  
  
this time, despite starting off as rough, has simmered down. luhan seems to be pouring all of his love and affection into sehun, kissing him and holding him so earnestly that sehun can hardly tell him to speed up.  
  
luhan eventually wraps his fingers around sehun’s cock and speeds up his thrusts, throwing sehun’s leg over his shoulder to get the perfect angle. they come at the same time, luhan reaching down to kiss sehun as he releases inside him.  
  
“thank you,” luhan says, pushing his forehead against sehun’s.  
  
“for what?” sehun asks, tilting his head just enough to leave a kiss on luhan’s nose.  
  
“i don’t know,” luhan sighs, sitting up and sehun frowns, pulling him back down with arms around his waist.  
  
“stay,” he says, muffled as presses his lips onto luhan’s shoulder. “just for a few minutes. we’ll clean up soon.”  
  
“just because you don’t mind my cum dripping out of you,” luhan laughs, wiggling his eyebrows and sehun pouts, but laughs too, because luhan is happy enough to make a comment like that. “i love you. sorry we’ve been so distant.”  
  
“i love you too,” sehun smiles, squeezing luhan tighter.  



End file.
